Devotion
by Tot-Senpai
Summary: Vincent has been watching Cloud with 'special eyes' recently. How will Cloud react to this? VxC
1. Denial

Tot says:

I love the pairing, but I don't see much of it. Why not? I demand more Vincent and Cloud smut in this section! Why? Because it's fucking hot! Two men are better than one. Heh, that's what I say.

Disclaimer: Do not own, not smart/creative/rich enough...

Warnings: Lemon / Yaoi

Pairing: (Slight: Sephiroth x Cloud) Vincent x Cloud

* * *

Devotion

Dark clouds tainted the sky in a heavy rain. The drops of water spontaneously splashing against the surfaces and running along curved objects, foreign to their ways. The moonlight was dim and hardly lit enough for human eyes to see. However, there were no need. Human eyes were not being used. Silence. Tranquility. Nothing but the winter's breeze filled the night's air. Golden strands of hair began a radiant dance in the breeze, nicely making a sweet and soothing peace around the owner of the gold locks. Slowly closed eyes began to inch their way open to reveal beautiful azure orbs. These ocean sapphires made even the animosity filled man beg for forgiveness. Breaths quickened slightly, hitching and catching. Deep thoughts ran through one's mind, said thoughts having sexual intent. These particular images were not only forbidden by natural laws but by human laws as well.

Truly one's sexual debate is personal, leaving no one to care or question. Sadly, that was not it. A world that frowned upon certain relationships that need not be. This was one of them, Those forbidden relations that should not be. Nothing but the soft pants and sobs of the golden haired owner made was to fill the air. His partner would not scream his name, nor even care to think it. An act that was out of pure lust with no love intended. A desire that had nothing to do with love. But those pure ocean depths still felt the deep sorrow and longing for it. That eyes shedding few tears onto the baby-soft skin.

Again breaths began to hitch. The pounding of two hearts against bare chest was loud and clear as day. The golden haired man that stood fully dressed in black leather was now completely naked, his pulsing member standing in attention. A set of hands that did not belong to the golden haired owner, long and tan, ran along his curved pale hips. His skin was pale in comparison to the older partner. The golden haired owner was almost feminine with his slender yet toned waist, his face framed like a woman's. And there was a name. That name should not have been. A name that was suppose to be dead, yet was completely alive. It was inhuman, yet not quiet a monster.

Angry, sorrow-filled eyes cry out in pain, rejection, and devastation. A wide range of emotions filling those eyes, eyes that neither of the two others had even noticed the rustling of the woods, leaves upon other things falling to the winter's ground that was covered in slight frost. A very depressed sigh escaped that owners lips, hearing that name still being called. He hated it. Despised it. A name that should never be called as a sexual event takes place. The name that haunts one's dreams. Said one is the golden haired man that was receiving the pleasure from the one that should not be.

Sephiroth.

Tifa's bar was busy. It always was now that _he_ was gone. Unknown to everyone but two that he was still alive, rather active if it was to get personal. Many people gathered around the bar, talking in peace. Having a great time without worry. All was not peaceful though. One, who recently found themself drowned in the bask of love, had not had a peaceful day. His mind rushed with thoughts and images, heart shattering and aching. Words could not describe the pain he felt. Had he the courage to admit that feeling earlier said broken heart could have not been broken at all. Again, his mind rushed. Pain coursing through his body as he remembered the sight. His loving blonde being taken by another. Not just another, _him. _Of all the people in the world _he_ had to take the golden child's innocence. That fact rolled in the man's head. Pain once again engulfing his heart.

All went silent as the man entered the bar, his leather belts clanking against his fingers and hip. Black hair covering sorrowed eyes as he stepped further into the depths of Tifa's bar. She was a good friend. She allowed all those who saved the world, including herself, to enjoy it without pay. _'He was taken by another. Not only by another but Sephiroth of all the people... This is worse then hearing my love making a child with a woman. Eh, women. Who needs them.' _His thoughts ran wild as his footsteps began to grow heavier with each step forward. He sat down and allowed his mind to ease slightly, but the heart was still aching very badly so. A drink was set before him, water. He loved water and hated every other drink. Snarling, he pushed the water aside. "Liquor. Hard liquor."

The girl paused, quiet surprised. Never had he ordered anything but water. Sometimes he would order lemonade but only because Barret threw a fit about it. The bar had continued on with their ways yet some still stared in wonder at the cloaked man. His eyes were closed and his right hand laid rested on the bar table. Black strands of hair fell before his face to hid his sorrowed frown. The girl sat down a glass and smiled softly, watching as her friend quietly downed in the drink in one shot. Again, amazingly, he requested another. Tifa sighed and did as he requested but rather then the same she gave him harder liquor. Maybe that would stop him from ordering but it only made him want more.

The liquid ran down his throat, burning it and making him feel a bit dizzy after a few rounds. He stopped his drinking and got up. Tifa, worried, began to ask him questions. He wouldn't reply. How could he tell her that he was in love with the one she was in love with? That would be quiet awkward and devastating for her. "Nothing. Everything is alright." He said nothing more as he walked towards the exit. And there, before him, was the object of his desire. The man that stole his heart from day one. His golden hair dancing across his face, slightly covering his sapphire eyes. The man couldn't help but stare at him in awe. A smile ran across that feminine face as the blonde saw the man. Never had the man in the cloak wanted to run and hide more than right now. Eyes locked and feelings tore at hearts. They were a distance away but the blonde knew he smelt liquor on the older man's breath. "Have you been drinking, Vincent? That's nothing like you." The blonde laughed slightly.

Yes, it was true. Vincent Valentine was in love with Cloud Strife. He had been since he first saw the blonde yet only recently had he found out it was love. It was a strange emotion, after all. Vincent shook it off and realized how Cloud would never be his and walked away without a word. Only the slamming of a double doors was heard. The golden haired man stood with a questionable look before he walked over to the bar. "Tifa, what is wrong with Vince?" She hadn't even known. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a bun as a lady-like fashion, hoping to gather Cloud's affection. His was only for one, one he could never have. Tifa smiled sweetly at him and began leaning over the bar more.

The man looked back to the doors and wondered. Never had he seen the man so separate. Never was Vincent as distant as he was now. Every day he would at least say something to Cloud, even sometimes he would make the blonde recognize his presence. Not today. He seemed depressed, upset. Something he never seen before. Broken.

Cloud shrugged it off and sat down in the cushioned seat. Feeling the seat insult him when it deflated slightly. He growled at the insult, whining slightly. "Saying that I'm fat, seat?" He grumbled to no one in particular. His azure eyes twitched slightly as he looked to Tifa with a smile now. She shook her head, slightly confused that Cloud was looking sad. He never had shown her when something hurt him. And today he was about to confess to her, something she did not want to hear. "We need to talk. Shut down the bar, please." He wasn't asking, he was commanding. His voice was filled with pain and regret. Tears were quickly forming in his eyes as he tried hard not to show. Tifa did as he asked, er, commanded. The costumers complained, of course, but she shooed them away without worry. They would be back soon. Her hands ran across the tabletop with a sexy grin on her face. A smirk growing ever more. Tonight she would confess her love for him with a smile, foolish to believe he loved her. "I'm in love." He admitted boldly. She nearly fainted, her heart rushed and her mind skipped. Or was it her heart skipped and her mind rushed?

"Oh, Cloud. I know what you mean... I feel the same way!" She cried softly, leaping into his arms and holding him tight. The blonde only looked puzzled for a moment. Thoughts of killing the brunette played on and on in his head. He hated skin to skin contact if not necessary. He managed to push her off without hurting her and frowned. "What do I do, Tifa? I mean... It's not something normally seen. Two men, you know..." The woman paused. She backed into the bar as tears began to form in those brown eyes of hers. She hated the fact Cloud would never be hers. Was he saying he was a homosexual? That he was not in love with her but with another male companion? She gasped as the cold metal of the bar probed into her back, sending shivers up her spine. "Are you... in love with... another man?"

Again tears rained from her brown eyes as the man slowly nodded. His blue eyes disappeared behind golden locks as the man spun around to face the door. Never once did he look back to the girl that fell to her knees with her face dug into her hands. "Tifa. I'm sorry. I guess you were not the one to go to. My apologizes." He stood and, without another word, walked from the bar. He made his way down the streets. Silence rose over him and fright. Sorrow was overwhelming him. The pain he saw in those ruby eyes made him quiver and shake. When he noticed Vincent had saw then, him and Sephiroth that is, his heart shattered. Never again could he be friends with that man. He had to confess.

People had been talking lately. Talking about how Vincent was a monster. Cloud snarled at the thought. Knowing that the people treated a hero this badly made him want to raise his blade once more and kill all those who hurt him. _'Vince... Please, please. Do not reject me. I'll shatter.' _He thought to himself as he continued down the road. He was heading towards the forest. That's where he had to be. Vincent only went few places without his friends company. He reached said forest, the trees brightly shining with their white glow. His heart pounded against his chest, hurting and breaking with each beat. All he was left with now was the soft sobs his eyes laid upon him. The pain coursing through him. His steps quickened. That man had to be found. And found quickly.

"Cloud..." Called a to familiar voice. The golden haired beauty stopped in his tracks, instantly searching the grounds for the man. He was close because he could feel his presence. Though he did not know how close he was. Suddenly, two strong and masculine arms wrapped around Cloud's slender waist. The blonde tensed, freezing and breath hitching. "Sephiroth... I can't... Not again..." Bite marks made their way up the man's collar bone. Those arms pulled tighter and the bites grew deeper. Cloud screamed in pain as the blood slowly trickled down his shoulder, neck, and broad chest. "Don't mark me. I am not yours to mark." He commented. The silver haired man stepped away and nodded. His back now faced the blonde as he made away, hasty to leave. But before he disappeared into the depths of darkness his voice shuttered through Cloud's ears.

"No. But, my boy, I made sure you would not be with _him_. Ever."

Sephiroth left without another word and silently Cloud sobbed. Thoughts rushed along his mind as he began to ponder what the man said. He knew that Sephiroth knew he loved Vincent, but never made a move mentally on him. Never would Cloud give into that man, though he needed release and Sephiroth was there. There to give him that release he needed. But the silence broke with the soft whispers behind the golden child. "Maybe... I shouldn't have fallen for you. My apologizes, Cloud." When the blonde turned around only the red cloak could be seen fading in the distance. Then it hit him. Sephiroth marked him infront of Vincent. To agonize him more. To make him suffer more. To make his whole being shattered within a moment, losing hope and faith. Fortunately, for Cloud, this did not break him just yet. He knew he could at least get Vincent to understand the situation.

Slowly he stepped forward, but only a step. "I will not break. I will not lose faith. I will find a way for Vincent to understand my love for him." Quickly he darted off towards the black haired, ruby eyed love he always wanted. He smiled when he remembered when he first met Vincent. In that house, the experimental torment that poor Vincent had been forced to endure. Who knew, but Vincent, the horrid things that took place in there.

Cloud walked slowly down that cave-like hallway. His eyes searching from side to side. All he could remember was the horrible fight that had just recently occurred. Focusing on the pace of his heart, he noticed it skipped at least a beat or two. It was weird. Painful, yet satisfying. What was this feeling, so wonderful to enjoy? The cave seemed to be growing brighter the more he traveled down but he wasn't sure. All he could focus on was the slight fowl smell in the air. The smell was slightly unpleasant, but nothing to extreme. Again his mind was elsewhere while his body resumed on forward.

Tifa was beside him, holding his hand wantonly as they pressed on. The group following with chatters and whispers. It was odd. Very odd, indeed. A small door was on the left side of the cave-like hallway, open and drawing them inside. Cloud shuttered at the cold breeze, and dark aura emitting from the room. A sinister evil yet it wasn't completely tainted. A satisfying development of lightness and darkness combined. One where calm and relaxed yet completely destroyed on the inside.

"Wait here."

He made his way into the room, everyone doing as they were told and staying behind. His golden locks danced across his baby soft skin as the breeze was pushing against him. The cool air feeling nice yet an uneasy feeling overcoming him. Steps slowly making their way inside the darkness of the room, while dark and quiet. A coffin was in the middle of the room, which made Cloud cringe. "What the hell...?"

He leaned over the coffin to notice a young, handsome man laying there. Raven strands of hair slightly pushed back by a red headband, a matching red cloak covering the body. It was as if it was a blanket, ment to keep the man warm. Was he in deep sleep? Those raven locks were slowly dancing along his pale face in the slight breeze, out of a small hole in the wall, made its way to him. Cloud lifted the cloak slightly, afraid the man was naked but, sadly for him, there was black leather tight around his body. It fit perfectly against his body. A beautiful perfection before those blue depths. Belts laid loosely on the mans slender hips. The leather made sure to expose the nicely toned abs that lay dormant under them. A low growl escaped Cloud's lips, unnoticed, of course.

He felt a breath escape the man's lips as he pulled back the article of clothing. Instantly he dropped it quickly and stood straight. Fearing for his life. Deep, uneven breaths now mixed with deep, lust filled ones breaths of the man before him. It was unnatural to be attracted to this raven haired beauty before him. Man on man relationships were not exactly welcomed. His heart began to pick up pace, that feeling of his heart missing a beat or two was back again. Why was he feeling it? A beat so strong not even the strongest man could deny. He whined as he felt coldness brushed against his fingers.

Cloud gasped as he felt a hand run along his fingertips. His breath now sucked in, released as a gasp from falling. He was falling, falling straight on top of the sleeping man. A hand tightened around his wrist as pink upon pink lips met in a devouring kiss. Cloud froze, completely shocked and overcame from the strength of this man. He made no movement, so caught up in the moment. A friction pressed against his lips and he instantly opened his mouth, as a gasp of surprise. The thing that probed against him now pushed into his mouth, completely filling the space and searching the moist cavern.

A soft, throaty moan released from the cloaked man's lips as he leaned forwards, pulling the golden haired angel into his lap. Tongue's fiercely brushing against one another as Cloud merely sat in entertainment. No motion or resistance he made. Deep down in his stomach he wanted this. To enjoy those cold, almost dead cold lips against his in a bruising, heated kiss. It felt nice to be wanted. Suddenly, without warning, the man pulled away with eyes wide as it could be. Cloud's eyes were closed and now were slowly opening from the loss. He jumped when he felt those cold hands push slightly on his hips.

"Get off me, Mortal."

"What the hell-?! You kissed me, you pervert!"

Cloud couldn't help but stay there, in the warmth of the man's presence. This was their first kiss their shared, so unaware of their true desires yet so obvious at the same time. Hesitation showed through as a voice cried out from down outside the door. Cloud had, luckily, closed it. He knew something bad, or good, was about to happen so he made sure to keep them out of it. All aside, the man pushed the blonde to the floor and stepped from the coffin. A smirk hidden under the half frown he tried to place on those swollen, kiss filled lips that Cloud so desperately wanted to kiss again. "You may call me Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

"Cloud Strife." That was how their first kiss was shared. Along with first impressions.

Cloud smiled at the memory. He was already chasing yet not moving, a chase that ended all to soon. Arms once again wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. One arm was metallic His lips curved into a smile as he felt those once familiar lips press against his cold cheek. It was cold, almost freezing. But the heat revolving around the two bodies was warm enough. Those lips needed no permission to began traveling down the neck line. "Vincent..." Cloud moaned as he felt the real fingers run circles around his hardening nub, through the fabric of the leather and the friction was making it perk. He arched into the touch and felt the man sooth the wound Sephiroth had made. "Why can't I hate you, Cloud?" A slight sorrow in the tone.

Cloud leaned his head back onto Vincent's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. Tears streaming from those ocean depths as sorrow and regret filled his heart once again. He should have never let _that man_ touch him like he wanted Vincent to touch him. He should have never had sex with _that man_ like he wanted to with Vincent. No, that would not be sex. It would be making love, showing compassion and completion. "Vincent... I'm sorry. I swear I-... I never meant..." He choked out, unable to continue his word. A smile ran across the older man's lips as he now faced the man he loved. Heart beating rapidly against his chest, butterflies floating around in his stomach. It was a wonderful feeling to feel; love. Hands slowly roamed over curved, almost feminine hips only to stop their journey at the peaks. No words were spoken, none need be spoken as kiss needed lips pressed against cold ones.

A kiss that meant something. Passion ran in his veins as he continued the kiss. Those sapphire eyes that were filled with tears were now closed and filled with devotion. Devotion. Something that both shared, together. Vincent reacted to the kiss, pulling Cloud's hips forward to grind against him while his tongue made way to prob at those kiss hungry lips. Blonde hair flew back as Cloud moaned out from the friction. His arousal quickly beginning to spring to life as the man continuously grounded his hips against hips. "Ahh!" Again a moan escaped those kiss hungry lips as a tongue darted across his neck. Again that wound was being soothed only to be bitten into once again.

"I will not have another man mark you. Understood?" Vincent wanted to make a point; no man nor woman can have Cloud. No, he was Vincent's now. And only could that break is by death. Death couldn't keep these two apart now, not since their confession. Yes, this was a confession. Not very wordy but enough to make the point across. Vincent kissed the wound that was now again flowing crimson blood down broad shoulders and chest. Sephiroth had failed. He had failed to tear, break down, or shatter Cloud's hope, heart, and faith. Never would he allow _that man _to touch him again, unless Vincent wanted a threesome. He smirked at the thought. That would be kind of nice.

Soft nibbles came to place on Cloud's already abused neck. While in deep thought Vincent had countlessly made marks of love-bites on his soon-to-be lover. There had not completely devoted their love but soon, under the moonlight, it would all be made clear. A deep throaty moan escaped Cloud's lips as he shifted slightly. His eyes desperately shot around in hopes to find a place of peace and comfort. Nothing. Only the ground and the tree's around them. _'Fuck it.'_ He thought to himself, quickly grabbing Vincent's non-metal hand and pulling him over to a tree. Roughly he pushed the demon against the tree, pressing them as close as possible. Vincent smirked, not smiled, smirked and allowed this small dominance. Though he was not about to bottom this, he still wanted to have Cloud claim him somehow. Two sets of breaths became one as lips met upon lips. A sinful kiss, a sinful contact.

Cloud was skillful with his ways, seeing in how Sephiroth made him learn many things in their foreplay, began abusing Vincent's neck with love bites. The older man bit his lip to silence himself but failed when he felt Cloud's palm slid across his clothed erection. Caught between questions: Will they regret this? How will everyone else feel about this? All he could think about was if Cloud was wanting this. Lips met again in a desperate attempt for dominance, yet Cloud failed. Vincent had spun them around where Cloud was now pinned beneath brut strength. Slowly that metallic hand mad way with the leather articles that only kept him from his prize. Freezing winds were not enough to cool this heated man, who was so caught up in his frustration he did not notice the silence gaze. Longing, wanting stares. Vincent wanted him, to claim him. Make him his and no one else. Yet he could not. Sephiroth had already claimed him, that stench hanging around the air was purely Sephiroth.

Sadly, Cloud could not smell this. Only the territorial animals could. Vincent was, indeed, said territorial animal. The horrid smell of _that man _would only linger around them. It disgusted him. But not Cloud. Even if the man had gave it all away he still could not be disgusted with him. And here he was, naked before Vincent's eyes, willing and waiting. _'I devote myself to you. Forever.'_ He smiled this time. A smile that was true, and beautiful. Slowly his lips began to leave tingles over Cloud's body as he made way with him. Toned abs, and broad chest was exposed to these tingles. Vincent was caught up in this, listening to the moans that poured from his perfect love's mouth. An arousing sight to behold, Cloud giving him everything.

"P-please... I'm in pain..." Soft pleads of pain coursed the air as Vincent teasingly kissed at Cloud's waistband. Very close yet very far. Whimpers and whines continuously being poured form his mouth. Those pouty lips shouting to the heavens. If only Cloud knew how sexy that was. Screaming for mercy, begging for release. His now damp golden locks sticking to his face as his eyes screw shut from frustration. Vincent, being the man he was, hated to leave the game so early. But seeing the wet spot in Cloud's pants made it worth the loss. He smirked and pulled at the belt, slowly undoing it before throwing it aside. Aggravated, Cloud quickly unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. This pleased the inner demon, watching Cloud gasp from the freezing wind as it brushed against his member.

Vincent ran his real hand along the length, giving mercy upon the poor thing. A pleasurable sigh escaping swollen lips. "Patients. It will be worth the wait, Fluffy Cloud." He teased. Wait, did Vincent make a joke? Oh no, apocalypse! Cloud growled at the nickname but rather didn't mind. This demon, no, this man was finally opening up to a softer side. His mind hazed as hot breath now engulfed his member. He screamed, his head falling back against the trunk of the tree, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Pure ecstacy. "Vincent!" He moaned to the world, to let it echo through the white glowing trees. His hand, unaware of itself, found it's way into Vincent's hair as the man bobbed up and down on his heated flesh. The man was taking in as much as he could, which was more than some can say. He almost had all of Cloud inside his mouth when he felt a salty drop of liquid begin to drip from the man's slit. "I'm going to come!"

Cloud screamed, slightly pushing at Vincent's head. Could he come in the man he love's mouth? All thoughts began to haze again as Vincent sucked hard on his erect member, moving along with his tongue repeatedly making trails across the heated length. All at once Cloud cried out in pleasure, screaming to the Heavens the man he loved's name. He came inside that warm cavern with a whimper of pleasure. As he felt the warmth leave he instantly noticed that Vincent was now pressed against him. A slight drop of cum leaking from his mouth from his powerful orgasm. "Vincent..." He whined out, slowly leaning forward and lapping out his tongue. He took the essence off the older man's chin, then made way with lip to lip action.

Vincent took this as an invitation when Cloud willingly opened his mouth. His tongue quickly found it's way into the young blonde's mouth and instantly went for the sweet spots. He learned this from their first kiss but did not dare tell Cloud he enjoyed it. Hands now unbuckled the multiple belts on Vincent's waist and discarded them without warning. Hips bucked against each other, creating a wonderful friction. "Vincent! T-take me!" He whined out, his own member now hardened again and waiting for another release. Vincent complied, moving his finger's to the golden child's mouth and ordering him to suck. Cloud was more than happy to take in the digits, coating them with his saliva. Having to be a tease himself, he rolled his tongue over the invading digits. Vincent let out a breathy sigh as he pulled back his fingers. "Naughty, naughty," He smirked hellishly.

The beasts within him was awakening and needed to be satisfied with the man screaming beneath him. His fingers trailed down Cloud's back and to his rounded ass, instantly finding the slightly hidden opening. One digit quickly plunged in without warning and felt the wonderful heat that surrounded it. Soon his own throbbing ache would find it's way inside there and feel pleasure reeking through his body. Slowly he moved that wet finger in and out of the tight entrance. "More..." Cloud implored. He wanted more, craved more. Vincent complied and slid another digit into the entrance, feeling Cloud tighten and stiffen around them. Without waiting for him to approve Vincent began to move those fingers together in a scissoring motion. Cloud screamed and threw his head from side to side, his hands grasping onto Vincent's muscular arms and holding still. That pleasurable spot was hit constantly with each thrust, in and out. "No! It's not enough!" Cloud threw his head into Vincent's crook. "Fuck me... Claim me... I want to be yours, and yours alone..." Heavy breaths flowed from that glorious mouth as his body betrayed him, giving in and falling limp against the older man.

Vincent was about to remove his clothes when Cloud slapped his hands away and pulled Vincent's erect member from his pants, which he quickly undid, and panted. He turned around and grabbed Vincent's hips, bringing them close to his half prepared opening. Vincent gave a moment to slick his member before leaning his chest against Cloud's body. His metallic arm wrapped around the man's waist as the other hand positioned himself. Cloud moaned when he felt the head touch at his entrance. "Yes... Take me. Make me yours." Cloud breathed out softly, feeling the head completely slide into him. His head flew back onto Vincent's shoulder as he, himself, pushed back on the man's shaft. This made Vincent notice the desperate need. With a quick thrust he sheathed himself in that heated passage, biting his lip to hold the scream of pleasure that washed over him.

"Move... Move! I need-!" He was silenced with another thrust, and another. A fast, hard pace being set. Vincent's demon side was inching it's way to the surface, to where he could only control so much. Their bodies were sweating, thoughts were mused, and moans were screamed endlessly. It was getting rougher, the rhythm. Vincent's thrust were getting harder, rougher, and carefree if it hurt his partner. This only made Cloud scream in ecstasy. He loved it rough, in fact, craved it rough. His body quickly reacting to the roughness with a pulsing throb to his neglected ache. "Touch me... Please, Vincent... Touch me..." He did not want to do it himself. He wanted his lover to do it. Yes, Vincent was his. Forever. And, as requested, Vincent's real hand grabbed onto that neglected cock and began pumping up and down on it, listening to the gasp and moans emitting from Cloud's throat.

He couldn't help but release his own cries of pleasure as it was finally coming to an end. Cloud's body tightened around his length as Cloud's seed was released into his lover's waiting hand. The warm liquid was brought up to Vincent's lips as quickly licked away by a darting tongue. With a few final thrust Vincent found release. His own seed filing in that tight passage that massaged him greatly, bringing his sanity all to far away from him. Yes, Cloud made him loose his sanity, yet at the same time kept his sanity. "Oh, Vincent... I-... I-..." He couldn't manage the words. Yet he wanted to say them dearly. Vincent smirked and moved from within his lover. Pulling the man down into the depths of sin. "Don't leave me." Cloud was only worried this was a one night stand, like with Sephiroth. But, fortunately, it wasn't.

"You're mine. Forever." This made the golden angel smile and fall back into waiting arms. His body had given out, and all that held him up was that strong arm that Vincent had. His body falling weak against the larger man, feeling the fabric of the clothes rub against his naked form. But it was getting cold. "I'll keep you warm." Vincent picked Cloud into his arms and sat back against the tree, after putting his member back into his pants. He did not bother with fastening them. He just laid there, with Cloud cuddled within his arms like a child. A child wanting it's mother. He smirked at Cloud's innocence. Yes, he was innocent. He pulled the cloak around them and kissed the golden hair that was damp from sweat. A smile crossed his face. _You are the only one to see me as human. Not a monster, but human. And, indeed, I am grateful. _Vincent paused. The only words that he could use was something he thought he could never hear from another. He choose to say nothing, but Cloud had other plans. Before drifting off into slumber he had to hear Vincent say it.

"I love you, Vincent." Nothing. Silence was hanging around the air. But the quickening of Vincent's heart told it all. A smile crossed his face as he dug his head into the older man's chest. The rhythm of his heart was enough for him. Though, he still wanted to hear it. "I want to be together. Because, Vincent, you can be loved. And that person that loves you is me. I love you, Vince." The red eyed man smiled, his raven bangs brushing against his face.

"I love you, too. My precious golden angel."

* * *

Tot says:

Be nice. Tell me what you think. ! Anyways, I was bored and since I love this pairing I decided to add them to my list of doings. And also since no one writes about them, which I can't understand why not. If you guys want another chapter then just ask. I'll continue! Yay! Okay, toodles!


	2. Dedication

**Title:**_ Devotion_

**By:** Tot

**Warnings: **Yaoi / Violence / Depression

**Pairing: **Vincent x Cloud

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, or Final Fantasy VII. I just like to make Vincent and Cloud play a little game.

**Author's Note: **I've been depressed because I got back from my fiancé's house in Virginia ( I live three or four states away ) and already I miss him. Gomen Sorry everyone. Please do not hate me but finally I have written a sappy, sad story. IT WILL GET BETTER, PROMISE! So, don't freak out on the ending. Okay, enough spoiling it.

* * *

**Dedication**

Silence. There was silence. Soft breaths could be seen because of the cold air yet the owner was not cold. The warmth of the angelic lover was comforting. The golden angel had given his dedication to the demon of darkness. Sapphire orbs gazed up at ruby eyes and a smile crossed each lover's face. Lips gently pressed against one another in a sweet, passionate kiss. Vincent rested his human hand on his little lover's cheek, feeling the warmth of his blushing flesh. The black haired man pulled away slowly as he felt the sudden need to hold his angel close. "Cloud," the demon called softly. His voice was deep yet very gentle. The sorrow in his voice was no longer able to be heard and it seemed as if he was happy. "What will everyone think? They already dislike me, being the being I am." Cloud let out an ungrateful sigh. Never had he thought about the consequences before. What would everyone think…? His fingers found their way into thick midnight locks. Again there was silence, and Vincent began to worry. Cloud would always speak his mind about something unless he had nothing to say from the start.

Golden strands of hair fell before Cloud's face to hide his saddened gaze. Tears began leaving their trails on the young angel's cheek. "It is alright to cry, Cloud. That's because I am here for you. I want to be the shoulder you cry on." Vincent said with a softer tone, a crimson blush ran across his face and it matched his ruby eyes. Suddenly, a rough shove was made. Cloud forced himself against his older, perhaps older, lover's shoulder and allowed his tears to flow. No one ever saw the golden haired man cry but this time he couldn't hold it back. Vincent wouldn't reject him because of this. "I'm sorry… I didn't think- I just wanted you." Hands stroked the younger man's hair and a smile ran across the owner's lips. This was a sign of love. Something the demon believed he was feeling for Lucresia. '_Lucresia… What would you say if you saw me today? In love with another man. He's dragging me further into sin but-… We can atone together.'_ Cloud tugged softly on Vincent's cloak, gripping it in his fist. Tears were still running down that rounded, baby soft cheeks. Those sapphire eyes peered up at the demon with a pained expression. This caused Vincent to worry, quickly wiping the tears away and kissing Cloud's forehead.

"I know you still love her, Vince. It's in your eyes… But, sadly, I don't mind being second rate. As long as you stay with me." He released the red cloak and smiled softly. It was obvious that he was lying and Vincent could see that easily. His fingers lanced in Cloud's hair and pulled slightly. The golden angel winced, pushing the hand away. "What the hell was that for?!" The demon scoffed. Their lips meeting again before he pushed the male off his lap. The sun had come up long ago and they needed to get to work. Yes, the great heroes had jobs to attend too. Cloud growled and pushed himself on his feet, standing face to face with Vincent. "I love you." A blush ran across Cloud's face and a smile joined it. Words weren't necessary but it sure was nice to hear the demon confess his love. Cloud grabbed his lover's metallic hand and pulled on it softly, tugging him in the direction of the bar. He winked at the demon and then ran to his bike, which was at the edge of the forest. Neither bothered to get on the bike since they were to busy staring into one another's eyes and embraced in each other's warmth.

Softly their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. They were in no hurry to escape one another, nor care what their jobs needed to have done. Cloud worked as a delivery boy for his own business, which picked up after Sephiroth's death. Whatever someone wanted done Cloud would accept the job as long as it had pay. Sometimes he would work for free for the children at the orphanage. Vincent worked with Reeve, the president of WRO, by running whatever earns that needed to be done. Mostly the work Vincent got was dangerous jobs, protecting the city and such from time to time. Making sure the plants were working right, not the mako plants because they were destroyed. No, now they had solar powered plants that gathered the sun's rays and saved that energy until night. During the day people didn't use electricity, except WRO, and only used it at night. Vincent would also have to go around towns and make sure everyone saved their energy but lately everyone worked together and saved it. This was no time for work. The warmth of their bodies against one another was enough for them. Though they needed the money like everyone else. They parted and turned to the bike, a growl emitting from Vincent's throat. He never did like them.

Vincent snarled at the device, thinking it inconvenient. A buzzing noise began echoing through the forest while a melody began to fill Vincent and Cloud's ears. The demon shivered at the thought, more liking the idea of riding the bike. His ruby eyes looked down to the small pouch on his side that held the object ringing and vibrating. "Why the fuck did I have to purchase this thing?" His human hand reached down to grab the object but Cloud beat him to it. Hands ran along his hips and into the pouch, removing the annoyance. Cloud flipped the cell phone open and answered it with an aggravated tone. The demon yawned and stretched slightly, his metallic arm accidentally brushing against Cloud's bare skin and making him shiver. A pause. Silence. "This is Vincent's cell. Who is this?" The blonde jumped, accidentally dropping the cell. Luckily the demon caught it in time and answered it.

"Reeve."

"Who was that, Vincent? Sounded like Cloud."

The male paused then smirked. His free arm reached around the golden haired male's waist and pulled their bodies together. Vincent rested his forehead against Cloud's as he talked on the annoying cell. There was a silence until Reeve spoke again, but Vincent was to busy crushing lips together with Cloud to notice. His tongue ran across the angel's swollen lips and then tongues battled for dominance. "Vincent, where are you? You're late for work. Are you listening? Goddammit, Vince!" Reeve called form the other end of the phone. He sat back against his rolling chair and growled, slamming the phone against the hanger and listened to the silence. He reached to call again but his mind told him to wait. The WRO had grown bigger since Vincent saved the planet from Omega; however, Chaos still existed inside of him. That didn't matter at the moment though. WRO was under attack and the two main heroes were nowhere to be found. Surely someone was bound to figure the math out.

WRO – Two Heroes + Cloud on Vince's Cell Vincent & Cloud together

"Oh my... Are they together?" Reeve stared at the phone, the memory of Cloud's voice answering the phone played in his head. There was no doubt, Vincent and Cloud were having a relationship and Reeve was going to protect that secrecy. Suddenly the phone ran and startled the man, his black hair falling before his face as he leaned forward and smirked. His hand reached out and picked up the phone, as expected, the voice on the other end was who he needed to see. "Vincent. I need you here at WRO. Immediately." Vincent had finally got away from kissing Cloud long enough to call their friend back. The ruby eyed man stared at his sapphire eyed, golden haired lover with a smirk on his face. The red cloak came up enough to hide that smirk and the only thing Cloud could see were his eyes staring at him and a blush staining his cheeks. "Alright, Reeve. I'm on my way now." The demon walked over to the bike and leaned down with his forehead against Cloud's. His eyes were closed but soon snapped open at Reeve's last comment. Another blush crept on his face, and his hand wrapped protectively around Cloud's neck. "Oh, and Vince. Bring our friend Cloud with you also. I know he is with you." The dial tone soon came after Reeve hung up the phone.

Cloud pulled his glasses over his eyes and swung his legs around to straddle the bike. His hands gripped the handle bars and revved the engine and smiled, wiggling to get Vincent's attention. "Hey! Come on. I'll take you. Just say you called--…" Vincent shook his head and threw his leg around the bike, straddling it and pressing against Cloud as much as possible, his human hand wrapping around his lover's waist and his head resting on his shoulder. The demon had already put the cell phone away before getting on the bike. "No matter. Reeve already knows." The golden haired man paled and growled slightly aggravated with that man. Reeve always knew just about everything there was to know. His golden hair danced in the small breeze that now blew his and black hair into a tangle. He nodded and revved the engine once again before taking off towards WRO headquarters. There was 'on your mark', or 'get set'. It was just 'vroom vroom gone'. Cloud could feel the man's protective grip tighten and a smile ran across his lips. This only proved that Vincent was thinking of him more then Lucresia.

After a short time the WRO was in view, and it was obvious they were needed. Large ships surrounded the main building; flames engulfed a few sectors while the others were badly damaged. On the brink of crumbling, the two heroes quickly made their way to the main gate. "Vincent, are you ready to save the world with me? You know," He paused and blushed for a moment. Vincent smiled at the view; Cloud's golden hair blowing in the wind and blush staining his face as he tried to express his feelings clearly. "Together." Sapphire eyes lit up with that one word from the older lover's lips. His head nodded and the grip on the handle bars tightened, instantly the bike sped up. The gate was blocked but nothing the tow couldn't handle. The demon let go of his lover and stood up on the bike while maintaining balance. His human hand quickly pulled out his gun, Cerberus, and fired away at the locks. Hit. This man knew how to aim and knew how to kick some ass.

"Brace yourself!" Cloud yelped out as the bike rammed the gate and knocked it down. The rattling of metal was all Vincent could hear. His eye sight was fading in and out, he was becoming irrational. Something was wrong but he couldn't allow the angel to notice. He wobbled a bit before falling down and straddling the bike. His body began to feel overcome with burning power, a slight aura increase as well. And as soon as it came it was gone. Vincent opened his eyes again and this time he could focus but it wasn't on something he wanted to see. The bike had come to a complete stop and Cloud was yelling at him, but what was it? He couldn't understand. It was like Cloud was speaking another language and it confused him. A trembling was making Vincent uneasy and worried, not for himself but for his lover. Though he had to protect him, guide the golden angel to safety. "Vincent, get up!" It was obvious, to a rational person, that the bike had lost control and flung them off. Though at the moment Vincent was to busy trying to figure out why Cloud looked panicked. Comes to find out the man was just worried because Vincent was clinging to him for dear life when they crashed. The demon took the most damage, Cloud and his own damage from the wreck.

The man was hovering over the demon, tears wailed in his eyes and blood dripping from his mouth down to his chin. A drop landed on Vincent's cheek and ran along the curve. Tears were mixed in with that one drop of blood, something was wrong. Vincent was laying on the ground with his little lover over him and blood running from his mouth. Slowly the demon leaned up and planted his lips with Cloud's in a soft, passionate kiss that wasn't denied. It was more accepted then rejected. Muscled arms wrapped around his neck and forced their bodies closer together before they parted. "No time. Reeve and the others are in danger." Vincent had no time to question what happened. His body used all it could to stand on it's own without help from his lover. His red cloak hid the wounds well from human eyes, but from others- demons- it wasn't so luckily ignored or unseen. Pain. There was pain coursing through his body but he had to move on. To endure the pain to protect his little golden angel.

"Before we move along, Vince. I want you to know-… I love you with all I am and all I will be." Cloud was standing as well, but his back was to the demon. Though he didn't want it, Vincent could see the tears rolling down his face. The demon moved to his angel's side, softly kissing his tears away. Cloud smiled and softly kissed Vincent softly. "Forever." Vincent stated. "I will. Forever love you." They knew it was not normal for two males to feel this way but they needed each other. They completed each other. All aside the two decided to push forward, for better or worse. The building sent off sirens that made Vincent even more wobbly then he already was. Cloud gathered his swords and formed them together into one huge one, meanwhile all Vincent needed was his gun and claws. His transformation didn't count. Their wounded, bruised bodies made their way to the large door. "After you, Fluffy Cloud." The demon joked. Happiness. That was something the demon had not felt for years, and it was good to experience it once again. The golden haired man growled and slammed his fist against the button, waiting patiently for the door to open. It made a screeching noise as it slowly began to open. The demon growled at this, which was an annoyance. Suddenly there was a fowl stench that Cloud couldn't smell; only the demon could from such a distance. Something evil was coming. Something dangerous, something strong. Vincent had to hurry this along and save his angel from the hellion. "Cloud. Remember, whatever I do… I will be doing out of love." The blond gave a puzzled look but asked no questions.

His metallic arm grabbed one of the sides of the door while his human hand grabbed the other. With his strength he forced the door to open further, only enough for the blonde to get through. "Go! Now!" Cloud froze. Why would his lover allow this? Didn't he want to be together? The blond stood in his daze, not wanting to move. He felt the urge to back away for they could stay together but he felt that the gang needs him more. "What about you?!" Vincent smiled, closing his ruby eyes and growling. Cloud new this was his limit and he quickly squeezed through to the other side. The electrical wires were sparking, sending currents through Vincent's body. He stared at the boy for a moment before backing up. Slowly the doors began to close and parted the two. "Vincent, no! Wait-! What about you? Together, remember?!" Tears were rolling down Vincent's face. Suddenly something huge appeared behind the demon with a large sword in hand. It had horrible glowing yellow eyes, green skin, and large fangs. It stood a lot taller than the demon and it was obviously a fight Vincent wasn't just going to walk away from.

Though, he never took his eyes off his angel. The fear he saw in those eyes worried him, made him regret it. However, it was for the best. Cloud was safe from the monster and would be able to save many lives. The monster made a terrible screeching noise and it made Cloud gain a huge headache. "Vincent! What are you doing?! Stop! Behind you, fucking look behind you!" He didn't listen. His ruby eyes stared at the man with a pained expression. Cloud watched as the demon's sword raised and the door closing in faster. Only a small crack was left before closing completely but it didn't stop from seeing what he feared the most. The blood, the sorrow, and the death of his beloved. "NO! You can't be dead! Vincent… Vincent!" A pained screamed emitted from his throat as he dropped to his knees. The pain coursing through his body was nothing compared to the emptiness that was now making his heart shatter. Tears couldn't even express his pain. "You… You bastard…" His large sword had fallen to the ground and his body gave out. Knees hit the ground and his head hit the door, but that was nothing. There was someone behind him but right now Cloud could careless if he died. He would only join Vincent. The sword made a clanking noise as Cloud stood and picked it up. He turned to face the woman that loved him with everything she can.

"Who was that…? That man you love; the one who took you away. It was him. Good! He deserved a horrible death!" Cloud growled and shoved the girl against the nearest wall. The constant screeching of the monster could be heart. Tifa screamed out in pain as the metal touched her bare skin. She could feel the rage and hurt in Cloud's voice as he spoke but the words he said hurt the worse. "Don't you ever fucking talk about Vincent that way!" He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the entrance. "Take me to Reeve." Tifa growled and snatched her hand away. This wasn't the man she fell in love with and it wasn't going to be the man she loses either. She walked to the electronic button and punched in a code and the doors opened. Without a word she walked through the hall not to bother with Cloud, who was standing at the door. He turned back to hear the monster screeching out but all the blonde wanted to hear was Vincent's gun blasting it's way through the demon's body. Though he knew what Vincent was doing. Distracting the demon with his sacrifice in time for Cloud to get away. Tears ran down his face as he turned away to entered the hall. Before the doors close he spoke softly, "I'll avenge you, my demonic angel." The doors closed slowly behind him. Vincent and Cloud are truly dedicated to one another. Even in life after death.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Last note. Do not freak out. I promise it gets better. I was just depressed and I never wrote a fluffy, sweet story before. Just trying it out. How'd I do? Anyways. LEMON next chapter because I can. Oops, spoiled it again. . ! Gomen, gomen everyone. Well, you know there is smexeh stuff next chapter. 


End file.
